Growing Up (Tony Stark's Daughter)
by AvengerByDeath
Summary: So, sorry if I didn't spell technecis right. It means mind force. Please comment on how to spell it. Thanks! I really enjoy doing stuff like this!
Tony was walking down the hallways of the Avenger Tower with his six-year-old daughter behind him. She was pretty annoying at times, but she was Tony's heart and soul. Hope was her name. The Avengers didn't know about her. Hope was Tony's little secret. Now, he was sharing it to the world.

"Where are we going?" Hope asked.

"To meet my team," Tony replied. "Come on. We're almost there."

They were, in fact, there. The Avengers were lounging on the couch, not doing anything but waiting for Tony. It was YouTube night. They would pick a funny YouTube video and watch it. Mostly Sky Does Minecraft.

"Hey guys, I got someone for you to meet," Tony picked up his daughter. "This is Hope, my daughter."

Everyone died silent. Hope was looking around.

"So, this is your's?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah," Tony answered.

"And she is how old now?" Steve asked.

"I'm six!" Hope announced proudly.

"Come on. It's YouTube night," Tony sat down

Tony sat by his daughter, who sat by Steve. Hawkeye sat in a chair, and Bruce sat in a different chair. Loki was good now, so he sat by Thor. They wanted to watch "Five Nights at Freddy's 4" by Sky Does Minecraft.

The Avengers put the video on and watched. Yes, they said cuss words, but that's okay with Tony.

"I do not understand. Who is Freddy?" Thor asked.

"Freddy is an ana-ma-tronic," she sounded out the word. "who trys to kill the security guard. Then, Foxy the Fox, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken try to kill him also. You try to survive five nights at Freddy Fasbear's Pizza."

"How'd you know that?" Tony asked.

"My friends and I play it sometimes. It's scary," Hope warned.

"Dang Thor," Clint chuckled. "The six-year-old knows more about it than you do."

"Why is your daughter even here? I didn't even know she excisted," Steve asked.

"She has a power. Show them," Tony fist bumbed his kid. She lit one hand on fire and let ice hover in the other.

"Cool," Steve smiled and picked up the girl. "I'm Steve."

"I'm Hope," Hope smiled back. "Daddy talks about you all the time."

"Really?" Steve looked over to a completely red Iron Man. "Does Tony have his suit on? 'Cause he is really red."

"I didn't hear it," Hope was a bit confused. Loki smirked. "Oh. I wasn't suppost to say that was I?"

"Um..." Tony hid his face. Hope walked up and tapped him.

"Sorry. Any way I can get him back?" she whispered. Tony placed his daughter on his lap.

"No," he smiled. "It's fine."

"How adorable," Loki said sarcastically. Thor prodded Loki's side and laughed. Loki jumped and grabbed his side.

"Lighten up," Thor chuckled.

"Loki... are you ticklish?" Steve asked.

"No," Loki lied.

"He is!" Hope cried.

"Thank you for your help, Hope," Loki replied sarcastically.

"Lay off. She's six," Tony said. Hope whispered something in Tony's ear.

"If you wanna," Tony smiled. Hope superspeeded over to Loki and knocked him down.

"Hurry! While he's down!" Tony jumped on Loki and Thor held his arms above his head.

"Release me!" Loki screamed.

"Nah," Tony replied. "I'm good."

"When did she get superspeed?" Steve asked.

"Since she was born," Tony answered.

"Any other powers?" Bruce asked.

"Not that I know of," Tony answered. "She might get one more."

"Yep!" Hope agreed. "I already have it!"

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Let go of... um..." Hope didn't know Loki's name.

"Loki," Loki sighed.

"Let go of Loki," she ordered. Thor did, but Loki didn't move.

"Quite funny, child," Loki's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Technecis."

"Yeah!" Tony pumped his fist. "She's awesome!"

"Please let me go!" Loki pleaded.

"I don't wanna," she answered. "Go ahead, Mr. Steve."

"It's Steve," Steve answered. "and Tony wanted to tickle him. I'm just watching."

"Oh, then, Daddy can do it," Hope concentrated and Loki couldn't move. Tony ran is fingers up Loki's ribs and Loki flinched.

"Hope, let him wiggle. It's funny. Hold his arms only," Tony said. Loki could move his body now, but his wrists were held above his head. Technecis. Gotta love it. Tony started full on tickling Loki and Loki laughed. He pulled so hard on the bonds the six-year-old almost lost her contration. She staggered, but stood back up.

"Hold him down! Hold him down!" she cried. Thor grabbed Loki's wrists and Hope colapsed on her back. She took a deep breath.

"He's stronger... than he looks," Hope pointed out.

"You okay?" Tony left the tickling to Bruce and walked over to his daughter. She nodded and took the hand he offered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold him," she apologized.

"No, baby girl, don't be sorry," Tony smiled. "This is boring. Let's watch Jeff Dunham instead."

"You mean, Jeff-fah-fah Dun-HAM," Hope giggled.

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "Hey guys!"

The room dropped silent.

"Have any of you seen Jeff Dunham?" Tony asked. Loki was getting up.

"No," was the answer.

"Let's watch it," Tony searched Netflix and found "Jeff Dunham: Spark of Insanity". Since the only place to sit was next to Steve and Loki, that's where Hope sat.

Half-way through the movie, Loki started whispering to Hope.

"Did you know that I am a monster?" Loki asked.

"Really?" Hope found it ironic, since Ochmed the Dead Terrorist was talking now.

"Yes. Know what type?" Loki hid his smile.

"No," Hope answered.

"Loki I can see where you're taking this," Steve rolled his eyes.

"I am a Tickle Monster!" Loki tickled the girl's abdomen and she burst out into adorable laughter that made Steve pause the movie. Loki was only chuckling.

"Loki stole that trick from me," Thor chuckled. "I used it on him all the time when we were younger. Worked every time."

"No, it did not," Loki argued. "Only when I was her age."

"And seven, and eight, and nine-"

"No!" Loki stopped tickling the girl. She leaned on Steve and caught her breath. When she did she felt mischievious, so she tripped Loki with a technecis push to the foot.

"Stark," Loki warned.

"She's just having some fun," Tony smiled.

"Tony. He's gonna kill her," Steve said.

"Not if he can't catch me," Hope jumped over the side of the couch and ran. Loki teleported in front of her. She turned and ran the other way. Loki only teleported in front of her again. Instead of turning, she tickled Loki and ran to her father.

"Hey!" Loki screamed.

"Sorry! *Cough* Not really. *Cough cough*" Hope faked to cough.

"I can see where she got that, Mr. Stark," Loki rolled his eyes.

"Can we please watch the movie?" Hope asked. "This is the funny part!"

She wasn't lying. Ochmed was about crack some jokes.

"Two jews walk into a bar-" Ochmed started.

"Ochmed!" Jeff interupted.

"What? You don't let jews in your bar?" Ochmed question.

"You can't tell jokes like that," Jeff explained. "There are children watching."

"Okay. What if I _kill_ the jews?" Ochmed offered.

"Ochmed," Jeff rubbed his forehead.

"No. I would not kill the jews. I would toss a penny between them and watch them fight to the death!" Ochmed's voice pitch kept changing. "I did the same thing with two catholic priests, except I tossed in a small boy."

The crowd was laughing like crazy. So were the Avengers and Loki. Jeff would probably flip if he knew the Avengers and their formal enemy were watching his comedy show.

"And the winner had to fight Michel Jackson!" Ochmed's voice kept going high-pitch.

"Oh man, I love this show," Tony laughed.

"Yes. It is quite entertaining," Thor agreed.

When Peanut took the stage Tony prepared himself for some laughter.

"Come on you do it. Short one: Neon. Long one: Neeeeeoooon," Peanut insisted. He shot his hand across his hair like a race car.

"No that's always been your thing," Jeff smiled.

"Do it," Peanut whispered.

"No."

"DO IT!" Peanut jumped into Jeff's face.

"Newn," Jeff slipped his hand across his head lazily.

"What was that? Sounded like some french guy: newn newn," Peanut did the race car thing again. "German: ya-hore. Chinese: *high-pitched* hwaa! Gay guy: nuh."

The Avengers Tower was filled with the laughter of the Avengers, Hope, and Loki. They found the puppet just as hilarious as the jokes.

"Oh! Oh! I got one! I got one! A guy driving a blue prius," Peanut smacked himself in the forehead instead of the hand going over his head. He shook his head as the crowd went wild.

After "Jeff Dunham: Spark of Insanity" the watched the video of "Survive the Night MINECRAFT PARADY"

-Video-

"Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright! We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"

"Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright! We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"

"Hey there. How ya doing? Nice to meetcha. Are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before, it's great to see new faces around, and if you'd like it, I can give a tour, of our enchanted wonderland new and impoved without the doors!"

"There's no escape but then, who would wanna leave? It's a fantastical paradise, and it's not, make-believe. I'm so glad to have another member of the band. You're one of us now, so let me take you by the hand, but what is that I spy? With my robotic eye? I think a little flesh inside the new guy! Maybe he isn't everything that he seems. Time to investigate, what's underneath the seams!"

"Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"

"Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. We're not so scary of you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night. If you survive the night. Oh, I'll take you away, to our enchanted land of play!"

"Forgive me for being suspicious. Mischief's not on my brain. We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe! It's not that we don't trust you. We do! We love you too. It's just that here at Freddy's... (Ha-ha) We have a few rules. And if you break them we will have to break you like you broke our hearts! We'll be forced to rewire you and repair your damaged parts."

"Now you wouldn't want that, and frankly, neither would I. But sometime to do some good you've gotta be the bad guy!"

"In this land we play. We hope that you will stay. And we will throw the most electrifing soriee. Formal attire is required for you to take part! You've got some skin that needs removing before we start..."

"Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night. (3 times)"

"I'm sure you'll survive. Just don't break the rules. And play nice. I'm sure we'll all get along. We'll be the best of friends."

-Reality-

After the video, Steve saw the child sleeping, with her head on Loki. He snapped to Tony and got his attention.

"Stark. Hope's asleep," Steve whispered. Loki turned and saw Hope resting. He froze and his brother tried not to laugh at the red face.

"What's wrong, Loki?" Tony picked up his daughter. "Never had a little kid fall asleep on you before?"

"Shut up, Stark," Loki blushed. He then rolled his eyes at his laughing brother.

Tony walked up the stairs and rested the girl in his bed. He would move her tomorrow. He tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead and pushed the dark brown hair out of her face.

"Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm alive," he whispered. "I promise."


End file.
